Kilo's Extended Family?
by premierexecutor
Summary: After living with the crew of the Enterprise, Kilo has become attached. How will he deal with his fear of losing them? Number 7 in my StarTrek: The Next Generation series of fanfics. A different, yet darker style for chapters 3 & 4. DISCONTINUED.
1. You're Like Family to Me!

Stardate: 71122.6 (02/14/2394, 17:58:33)

Starship _Enterprise_, Centriany Family Quarters

Anthony chuckles as he watches his son examine the holographic model of the NCC 1701-E starship _Enterprise_. He can see that his son has become attached to the _Enterprise_ and her crew not only due to his refusal to return to the Zentennolist Imperial Holy City, but individual photos of Kilo with each of the main crew: Picard, Guinan, Lt. Worf, Lt. Cmdr. Geordi LaForge, and Dr. Beverly Crusher. It doesn't surprise the Zentennolist leader that his son has been able to win the hearts of the Enterprise crew. Kilo pulls his right hand into his fist, causing the model to collapse to a small silver orb resting on the waist of his Cupid costume diaper.

He smiles, facing his father, now floating mere inches from the floor. "Dad, I'm going to go talk to Captain Picard."

His father nods, earning him a hug before the child flies out of their room. Kilo beams as he lands in front of the Captain's quarters.

Straightaway after knocking, Captain Picard's voice fills his ears. "Come."

Kilo chuckles hearing the Captain's near monotonic response; he smiles when the door opens a moment later, revealing Captain Picard standing mere feet from the doorway, a smile plastered on his face.

"Good to see you again, Kilo. You may come in."

Kilo nods as he enters. His eyes widen as he spots two loveseats and couch in his direct eyesight. To his right, he spots the Captain's bedroom; to his left he finds an oak table encompassed by four purple chairs.

Captain Picard nods as he kneels down to the child's height. "Well, welcome to my quarters, Kilo. It's similar to yours isn't it?"

He nods as he raises his arms to Picard.

Captain Picard chuckles as he lifts the boy into his arms. "I'll guess that you're tired because you flew all the way from Deck 8, am I right? Why not go via the turbolift?"

Kilo regards the Captain with terror as he sits on the couch with him in his lap. "I'm claustrophobic. Anyway, I wanted to talk with you about the _Enterprise_,"

Kilo halts as he grabs his silver orb from his padded waist and sets it on the table in front of them. He faces the Captain as the orb opens, showing them a small 3D model of the _Enterprise_. "I was using this 3D model to test what would happen if I were to add Zentennolist weapons to the NCC 1701-E starship _Enterprise_."

"Kilo, why would you want to add weapons to the _Enterprise_? The _Enterprise_ is an exploration vessel, not a warship. Your Empire's Z57R and Z57U Cruisers are warships. The Federation's purpose isn't war, young one."

Kilo nods as he sighs and his face falls to the floor.

Captain Picard tousles the boy's hair, noticing his upset demeanor. "Kilo, what's wrong? Are you worried for our safety?"

Kilo faces the captain tears streaming from his eyes. He falls into his chest, hugging him as he speaks, "Yu-you, Gu-Guinan, Worf, LaForge, and Dr. Crusher are like an extended part of my family. I've been on this ship with my father for the past six months and-and….I can't lose anyone else. That's why my father and I haven't left the _Enterprise_ and why the Zentennolist Holy City and its Imperial Defense Fleet have been hovering around the _Enterprise_ as a mother protecting her child. My father and Lt. Worf are like brothers now. They battle a lot more on the holodeck and even are on the bridge together. You've noticed haven't you?"

Captain Picard nods as he hands the boy a box of tissue. Kilo wipes his tears and nose, only to hug the Captain tight the moment he's done. "I won't leave you all, I can't. I-I-I love you guys! You're kind, caring, and loving just like my Dad."

Captain Picard nods as he hugs the boy before he can break down again. "Kilo, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. Honestly, we love having you and your father. Your father plays well at the concerts and you are a joy to be around."

Kilo nods as he pulls from the embrace to smile at Captain Picard. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, Kilo."

The boy regards him with happiness. As he yawns and lays his head on Picard's chest, he speaks, "Captain, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna nap right here. Don't leave, please?"

Captain Picard stares at the child, speechless, but nods nonetheless. He lays the child on the couch and leaves to his bedroom, only to return and cover Kilo with a baby blue blanket a second later.

He smiles at the captain's gesture. "Thank you, Captain…for everything. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome, Kilo." Picard responds as he sits in the right loveseat in front of the now napping child. He smiles as he thinks, _"It surprises me how much one child can affect the entire crew. His caring spirit; his love and respect for us is extraordinary! I am happy we met this child and his father."_

Captain Picard reigns in his thoughts as he gazes over to the sleeping child, a smile etched on both their faces.


	2. A Day with Guinan and Dr Crusher

Stardate: 71124.3 (02/15/2394, 08:52:04)

Starship _Enterprise_, Guinan's Quarters

Kilo sighs as he hovers in front of Guinan's Quarters. Before he can knock, the door slides open revealing the smiling El-Aurian.

"Hi Guinan, you're going to Ten Forward, aren't you?"

She nods as she steps into the hall and kneels down to Kilo. "I'm always in Ten Forward. You just caught me when I was just leaving for Ten Forward. You wanted to talk?"

Kilo nods as he faces the El-Aurian and hugs her tight. Upon release, Kilo giggles as Guinan lifts him into her arms. As they stroll down the hall, Guinan speaks, "I know you're claustrophobic, but I'll keep you safe in my arms. Your father told me you like to be held when you're scared and you find comfort in the arms of those you love."

Kilo nods as they enter the turbolift. He buries his head in Guinan robes for the duration of the ride. Once the turbolift halts on Deck 10, she begins walking toward Ten Forward. Moments later, Kilo peeks his head out from Guinan's robes to find them at an empty table. He smiles up at Guinan as he climbs out of her lap, only to sit across from her a moment later. She smiles at the boy, telling him to begin.

He regards her with acceptance as he begins speaking. "I see you, Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf, Lt. Commander LaForge, and Dr. Beverly Crusher as part of my extended family, and…"

"You don't want to leave us, because you've become attached to us, am I right?"

Kilo smiles as he nods at Guinan's statement. "Yep, I got an idea, how about we play chess, Guinan. After, I'll go find Lt. Commander LaForge so you can tend Ten Forward."

Guinan nods as they leave the table to a 3D chess table. After thirty minutes, the game ends with Kilo the victor.

He hugs Guinan as he stands. "That was a good game! I'm going to find Lt. Commander LaForge now."

Guinan nods as she returns the hug, only to have the boy hover in her face with a smile and leaves to Engineering.

…

After hours of hovering through various hallways, Kilo screams in anger and bolts, only to bump into someone and fall to the floor.

"Kilo, what's wrong?"

The child trains his angry eyes on the woman he bumped into to find Dr. Beverly Crusher holding a hand out to him. He smiles as he takes her hand and she lifts him to his feet.

Facing the upset child, she speaks, "Kilo, are you okay? Where were you going?"

"I'm okay. I was looking for Engineering so I could find Lt. Commander LaForge, but I found you instead. Can we talk in Sick Bay, since you work there?"

The Doctor nods as she grabs Kilo's hand and leads him to the turbolift. The moment they enter, Kilo hops into Beverly's arms, shivering in fear.

Once outside the turbolift, she sets the bot on his feet and kneels down to him. "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?"

Kilo nods as they enter Sick Bay. His eyes widen at the technology of the place. Dr. Crusher nods as she follows him to the back where the beds are located. He scans the room once he's lying on the far right bed facing the doorway.

"Dr. Crusher, this is so intriguing! So this room can treat anyone of any species?"

She nods as she sits next to Kilo on the bed. "Kilo, you know that Engineering is no place for a child right?"

Kilo sighs as he faces her, his eyes watering, fear that he's in trouble surges through him as a wave. Dr. Crusher hugs him tight and rubs his back as if he were her own son, comforting him.

"Kilo, I'm not mad. I just don't want you getting hurt. I care about your safety. Do you know how worried your father was earlier? He didn't know where you were after you left Ten Forward. Did you tell him where you were going?"

Kilo nods as he faces Dr. Crusher. "Uh huh. I told him I was going to visit Guinan and then visit LaForge, but I couldn't find Engineering and I got lost."

Dr. Crusher chuckles and nods as she ruffles Kilo's hair. "Well that is possible, it's a big ship."

Kilo nods as a yawn escapes his lips. Dr. Crusher smiles as she enters the drawers in front of Kilo's temporary bed, returning with a snow-white blanket. Upon covering the boy, he smiles at her.

Another yawn escapes his lips as he speaks, "Thank you, Doctor. Don't let me sleep too long, I wanna visit Worf after my nap. I would have yesterday, but Captain Picard didn't wake me up and I ended up spending the night with him."

A chuckle escapes Dr. Crusher's lips as she plants a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, what time does you nap usually end?"

"1500….." Kilo yawns again and smiles at the doctor as he succumbs to sleep. She smiles at the sleeping child and presses on the Starfleet logo of her uniform.

"Crusher to Picard, Kilo's with me in Sick Bay. He's not injured, just resting."

"Acknowledged, Picard out."

Dr. Crusher smiles as she removes her hand from the comlink of her uniform. She trains her eyes on the boy in the bed. _"This child is wonderful. He brings joy to everyone. He's so adorable sleeping like this. He reminds me of Wesley when he was little."_


	3. That Which Wasn't Known - The Ingrata

Stardate: 72125.1 (02/15/2395, 15:52:33)

Starship _Enterprise_, Centriany Family Quarters

Anthony strolls into his quarters after finishing his conversation with General Vadorsenee via viewer. He halts in mid-stroll towards his bed upon spotting the man standing there, eyes brimming with determination. He was supposed to be on the newly acquired and recently reverse engineered Romulan-Zentennolist warbird _I.R.W._ _Alpha Draconis_, yet here he is standing before him.

"General Thelorus, what are you doing here? I thought you were aboard the _Alpha Draconis_ making certain we can use the ship in our coming operations. You are supposed to be making sure our Imperial Crafters can duplicate the _Alpha Draconis_. What are you doing here?"

Thelorus chuckles as he scans the area, only to face his brother a moment later. "Kaiser, my brother, I'm here to discuss the infiltration and covert operations we will be establishing in the Romulan Star Empire. Why is it that you wish to do this?"

"I don't trust them for one. I want to know what weapons' systems and capabilities they possess and maybe liberate some of their oppressed, while maybe killing some Romulans themselves."

"Kaiser, you know that this could cause full scale war with the Romulan Star Empire should they find out."

A chuckle escapes the elder's lips as he rushes toward his brother, only to hold his space black glowing dragon blade taut with the General's throat.

"And who, brother, will tell them? The Romulans are xenophobic; we know this to be true. Second, I despise them for what they did to my people. Third, well, I believe retribution is in order. If you think that I, Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany will stand by and let the Romulans undermine the Zentennolists and do nothing, you're out of your mind! They killed hundreds of ours; I believe hundreds of theirs should be equal payment. And while doing this, we gain valuable information from them."

"But, Kaiser, what will the Federation think of your plan?"

Anthony chuckles as his sword vanishes into its sheath. He grabs his younger brother by his neck, only to throw him to the floor a moment later and knell down to his shocked brother, a twisted grin etched on his countenance.

"You don't seem to get it do you? The Federation won't know, because you won't tell them. You do, I'll deny it and you'll be as the humans used to say 'sleeping with the fishes.' Do you understand, Thelorus. You're my General, not the humans. You obey _my_ commands, not theirs."

Thelorus nods as he swallows his heart. He has never seen his older brother become this dark over a conflict with another race. _"Wow, the Zentennolist-Romulan Conflict must have really knocked a screw loose in him."_ He shakes himself from his thoughts and regards his brother with agreement. "I promise brother, I will uphold your wishes."

Anthony chuckles as he helps his younger brother to his feet and hugs him. Upon release, he speaks, "You'd better uphold my wishes. You'd better. Now, bring in the one who opposes our plan."

Thelorus nods as he vanishes in white light and reappears with a chocolate skinned Zentennolist warrior, stripped of his armor, wearing only his blue underclothing. He turns to Thelorus and back to see Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany staring at him, anger etched in his face. He stands in the opposer of his plan's face, one Sargent David Olanus.

"Sargent, let's talk."

Meanwhile, Kilo strolls down the hall examining a document his father had given him yesterday before freezing in his stride hearing strange noises coming from his father's quarters. He walks over to the door and presses his ear to it, only to hear two male voices that weren't his father's, along with his father's, talking. Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked in before freezing at the sight of his father standing beside General Thelorus, who was beating a unarmored man with his fists. He couldn't make out the man who was receiving the blows, but could tell he was bleeding profusely from his face and chest. The color straightaway drains from his face as he races out of the room before either of them can notice him.

Thelorus chuckles as he pelts the man with another punch to the gut, eliciting another heave of purple blood. The man coughs as the General turns to Anthony who kneels down to the Sargent.

"Sargent Olanus, do you realize what happens when you oppose the Zentennolist Empire?"

David faces his leader, a smirk on his face. "I thought we Zentennolists were supposed to be better than the human Tararethians that oppressed us. You've become just like them. You are the Tararethian oppressors! You're no better than them. You're going to go up against the Romulans the only way you know how, from the inside out. Assume their form, infiltrate them, and cause as much damage as you can before leaving their system. You can't do this. Why would you want to, Kaiser? I thought you were better than this?"

Anthony faces the ground and chuckles as a white light enshrouds his body. He screams forth as he shoves his dragon blade into David's chest, resulting in blood and portions of his lower chest cavity spilling to the floor below.

David stares into the Zentennolist leader's golden eyes, shame and anger encasing them. "You're no better, you're worse. You're a fool. I hope…."

The sergeant's words are lost as his head lands on the floor behind him and his body and head are enveloped by golden flames. Anthony exhales as his body returns to normal, removing the burned body, the blood, and all traces of what just transpired from the room.

He chuckles as he faces Thelorus. "Are you ready to begin my friend?"

The General regards his older brother with agreement as he vanishes in blue light to Zentennolist Imperial District 3, Urbem Classis.

…

Stardate: 72125.14 (02/15/2395, 16:13:35)

Starship _Enterprise_, Deck 8

Kilo bolts through the halls of Deck 8, heading for Guinan's room, tears and anger incasing his eyes.

"_How could he do that, why would he do it? No, it wasn't his fault. That man's responsible! He has to be, that man beside him! My dad would never willingly do something…so….so…evil."_

Kilo's thoughts halt as he slams into Guinan. She holds him close, sensing something very wrong with the child's mindset.

"Kilo, what's wrong?" Guinan pauses seeing the tears streaming from his anger-stained eyes. "Kilo…are you okay, did someone hurt you? Come inside and we can talk."

He nods as he grabs Guinan's hand and she leads him into her quarters. Kilo wipes his eyes as he sits on Guinan's bed and faces her. "My Dad…was…was… having someone beat up. I don't know him and why'd he-he would deserve this of my father."

"You mean Dormacus, the Orion man the planet Orion gave him as an offering of peace and payment for protection; in exchange he'd receive the punishment from your father instead of them, for well…it's something you shouldn't worry about."

"Of course you knew all of this. Then you know why I'm angry. I hate that man! He-he's endangering my family and the Zentennolist Empire. He's a fool if he thinks I'm going to let him harm my father or anyone else. I'll get to him first and deal the last before my father has a chance."

Guinan's eyes widen at the child's temper and now glowing white body. Before she can stop him, he vanishes in a cloud of white light. Straightaway, she tells Captain Picard via comlink of Kilo's intentions.

"Acknowledged, Guinan, Picard out."

…

Kilo growls as he forms from white light in front of his and his father's quarters.

He sighs finding Lt. Worf and two security officers guarding the door. "Stand aside, Lt. Worf."

"I cannot do that, Kilo. I am under direct orders from Captain Picard to prevent you from entering and causing harm to your father or Dormacus."

"You're protecting…him of all people? He has committed an affront against the Zentennolist Empire and must be dealt with! I have no time for this."

Kilo steps back as the phaser beams strike and bounce off the blue aura encompassing his glowing white body. "Nice attempt, it's my turn."

Worf and his officer's words are lost as they fall to the ground, unconscious, blue light hovering around them. Kilo turns to the door and it opens straightaway. Victoria turns from her husband to find Kilo standing in the doorway.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Victoria smiles as she stands and walks over to Kilo, only to lift him into her arms and hug him tight. "Can't I visit my husband and son?"

Kilo nods as he is set on his feet. He turns to his parents, worry on his face.

"Dad, you haven't beat anyone up have you?"

Anthony is taken aback at his son's question. _"Could he have seen General Thelorus and I disciplining Sargent David Olanus today? Impossible, he wasn't anywhere near us during that time."_ He smiles at his son as he shakes his head. "No, son, why would I do that? The only time I've ever beaten someone was when I was fighting Lt. Worf. Speaking of which," Anthony pauses as he places his hand to his chest. "Kaiser Centriany to Picard and Lt. Worf, could you come here please?"

"Acknowledged, we're on our way."

Stardate: 72125.1 (02/15/2395, 15:52:33)

Starship _Enterprise_, Centriany Family Quarters

Anthony strolls into his quarters after finishing his conversation with General Vadorsenee via viewer. He halts in mid-stroll towards his bed upon spotting the man standing there, eyes brimming with determination. He was supposed to be on the newly acquired and recently reverse engineered Romulan-Zentennolist warbird _I.R.W._ _Alpha Draconis_, yet here he is standing before him.

"General Thelorus, what are you doing here? I thought you were aboard the _Alpha Draconis_ making certain we can use the ship in our coming operations. You are supposed to be making sure our Imperial Crafters can duplicate the _Alpha Draconis_. What are you doing here?"

Thelorus chuckles as he scans the area, only to face his brother a moment later. "Kaiser, my brother, I'm here to discuss the infiltration and covert operations we will be establishing in the Romulan Star Empire. Why is it that you wish to do this?"

"I don't trust them for one. I want to know what weapons' systems and capabilities they possess and maybe liberate some of their oppressed while maybe killing some the Romulans themselves."

"Kaiser, you know that this could cause full scale war with the Romulan Star Empire should they find out."

A chuckle escapes the elder's lips as he rushes toward his brother, only to hold his space black glowing dragon blade taut with the General's throat.

"And who, brother will tell them? The Romulans are xenophobic; we know this to be true. Second, I despise they what they did to my people. Third, well, I believe retribution is in order. If you think that I, Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany will stand by and let the Romulans undermine the Zentennolists and do nothing, you're out of your mine. They killed hundreds of ours. I believe hundreds of theirs should be equal payment. And while doing this, we gain valuable information from them."

"But, Kaiser, what will the Federation think of your plan?"

Anthony chuckles as his sword vanishes into its sheath. He grabs his younger brother by his neck, only to throw him to the floor a moment later and pull him from the ground and to his face.

"You don't seem to get it do you? The Federation won't know, because you won't tell them. You do, I'll deny it and you'll be as they humans used to say 'sleeping with the fishes.' Do you understand, Thelorus. You're my General, not the humans. You obey _my_ commands, not theirs."

Thelorus nods as he swallows his heart. He has never seen his older brother become this dark over a conflict with another race. _"Wow, the Zentennolist-Romulan Conflict must have really knocked a screw loose in him."_ He shakes himself from his thoughts and regards his brother with agreement. "I promise brother, I will uphold your wishes."

Anthony chuckles as he helps his younger brother to his feet and hugs him. Upon release, he speaks, "You'd better uphold my wishes. You'd better. Now, bring in the opposer of our plan."

Thelorus nods as he vanishes in white light and reappears with a chocolate skinned Zentennolist warrior, stripped of his armor, wearing only his blue underclothing. He turns to Thelorus and back to see Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany staring at him, anger etched in his face. He stands in the opposer of his plan's face, one Sargent David Issac.

"Sargent, let's talk."

Meanwhile, Kilo strolls down the hall examining a document his father had given him yesterday before freezing in his stride hearing strange noises coming from his father's quarters. He walks over to the door and presses his ear to it only to hear two male voices that weren't his father's along with his father's talking. Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked in before freezing at the sight of his father standing beside General Thelorus, who was beating a man unarmored with his fists. He couldn't make out the man who was receiving the blows, but could tell he was bleeding profusely from his face and chest. The color straightaway drains from his face as he races out of the room before either of them can notice him.

Thelorus chuckles as he pelts the man with another punch to the gust, eliciting another heave of purple blood. The man coughs as the General turns to Anthony who kneels down to the Sargent.

"Sargent Isaac, do you realize what happens when you oppose the Zentennolist Empire?"

David faces his leader, a smirk on his face. "I thought we Zentennolists were supposed to be better than the human Tararethians that oppressed us. You've become just like them. You are the Tararethian oppressors! You're no better than them. You're going to go up against the Romulans the only way you know how, from the inside out. Assume their form, infiltrate them, and cause as much damage as you can before leaving their system. You can't do this. Why would you want to, Kaiser? I thought you were better than this?"

Anthony faces the ground and chuckles as a white light enshrouds his body. He screams forth as he shoves his dragon blade into David's chest, resulting in blood and portions of his lower chest cavity spilling to the floor below.

David stares into the Zentennolist leader's golden eyes, shame and anger encasing them. "You're no better, you're worse. You're a fool. I hope…."

The sergeant's words are lost as his body is slashed into pieces and enveloped by golden flames. Anthony exhales as his body returns to normal, removing the burned body, the blood, and all traces of what just transpired from the room.

He chuckles as he faces Thelorus. "Are you ready to begin my friend?"

The General regards his older brother with agreement as he vanishes in blue light to Zentennolist Imperial District 3, Urbem Classis.

…

Stardate: 72125.14 (02/15/2395, 16:13:35)

Starship _Enterprise_, Deck 8

Kilo bolts through the halls of Deck 8, heading for Guinan's room, tears and anger incasing his eyes.

"_How could he do that, why would he do it? No, it wasn't his fault. That man's responsible! He has to be, that man beside him! My dad would never willingly do something…so….so…evil."_

Kilo's thoughts halt as he slams into Guinan. She holds him close, sensing something very wrong with the child's mindset.

"Kilo, what's wrong?" Guinan pauses seeing the tears streaming from his anger-stained eyes. "Kilo…are you okay, did someone hurt you? Come inside and we can talk."

He nods as he grabs Guinan's hand and she leads him into her quarters. Kilo wipes his eyes as he sits on Guinan's bed and faces her. "My Dad…was…was… having someone beat up. I don't know him and why'd he-he would deserve this of my father."

"You mean Dormacus, the Orion man the planet Orion gave him as an offering of peace and payment for protection them, in exchange he'd receive the punishment from your father instead of them, for well…it's something you shouldn't worry about."

"Of course you knew all of this. Then you know why I'm angry. I hate that man! He-he's endangering my family and the Zentennolist Empire. He's a fool if he thinks I'm going to let him harm my father or anyone else. I'll get to him first and deal the last before my father has a chance."

Guinan's eyes widen at the child's temper and now glowing white body. Before she can stop him, he vanishes in a cloud of white light. Straightaway, she tells Captain Picard via comlink of Kilo's intentions.

"Acknowledged, Guinan, Picard out."

…

Kilo growls as he forms from white light in front of his and his father's quarters.

He sighs finding Lt. Worf and two security officers guarding the door. "Stand aside, Lt. Worf."

"I cannot do that, Kilo. I am under direct orders from Captain Picard to prevent you from entering and causing harm to your father or Dormacus."

"You're protecting…him of all people? He has committed an affront against the Zentennolist Empire and must be dealt with! I have no time for this."

Kilo steps back as the phaser beams strike and bounce off the blue aura encompassing his glowing white body. "Nice attempt, it's my turn."

Worf and his officer's words are lost as they fall to the ground, unconscious, blue light hovering around them. Kilo turns to the door and it opens straightaway. Victoria turns from her husband to find Kilo standing in the doorway.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Victoria smiles as she stands and walks over to Kilo, only to lift him into her arms and hug him tight. "Can't I visit my husband and son?"

Kilo nods as he is set on his feet. He turns to his parents, worry on his face.

"Dad, you haven't beat anyone up have you?"

Anthony is taken aback at his son's question. _"Could he have seen General Thelorus and I __disciplining __Sargent David Isaac today? Impossible, he wasn't anywhere near us during that time."_ He smiles at his son as he shakes his head. "No, son, why would I do that? The only time I've ever beaten someone was when I was fighting Lt. Worf. Speaking of which," Anthony pauses as he places his hand to his chest. "Kaiser Centriany to Picard and Lt. Worf, could you come here please?"

"Acknowledged, we're on our way."


	4. Victoria's Appearance? & Covert Ops

Stardate: 72125.4 (02/15/2395, 18:30:14)

Starship _Enterprise, _Centriany Family Quarters

Captain Picard smiles as he and Lt. Worf enter the quarters of the Centriany Family. Both starfleet officer's eyes widen at the sight of Kilo resting in a golden armored Victoria's lap. She trains her eyes on the captain then turns to Anthony.

"Honey, why is Picard looking at me like that?"

Captain Picard steps back in shock. "What the heck is going on here? Empress Victoria, what are you doing here?"

Before Anthony can speak, his son begins to stir. Upon waking, he faces Victoria and turns to the shocked captain. "Captain, my mother used her Keystone to duplicate herself and come here. She was worried about us and what my Daddy…."

Victoria pulls Kilo's head to her chest, cutting him off. She faces the captain and Klingon Lieutenant, Kilo turning as well. "My son is correct, Captain. Also, I believe he wants to tell Lt. Worf something."

Lt. Worf nods as Kilo hops from his mother's lap, only to bolt over to Worf a moment later and hug him whilst tears stream from his eyes.

Upon releasing him, he speaks, "I'm sorry, Lt. Worf for attacking you and your officers. Will you forgive me, please?"

Upon facing the boy's widened lavender eyes and pouting lips, he nods, receiving a hug straightaway. Kilo beams up at the Lieutenant once he's safe in his mother's lap.

Captain Picard smiles at the peaceful reunification. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go to a concert? So, Victoria, Anthony is a good violinist, would you like to come?"

The woman nods as they all rise to leave to the turbolift. The moment they arrive at the turbolift, Kilo tugs on Victoria's golden armored dress.

She kneels down to her son, concern rising as Victoria takes over. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kilo trains his fearful eyes on her as he raises his arms to her. "I'm claustrophobic, Mama. Please….please?"

Sensing his question and his fear, she lifts him into her arms. He smiles once safe in her arms. With this, they all board the turbolift for Ten Forward. When they reach Ten Forward, Kilo hops out of his mother's arms and hovers next to her as they find an empty table. Kilo giggles as he sits next to his mother with Picard and Worf opposite them. They turn to the backdrop to find Anthony and three other _Enterprise_ crewmen raising their violins taut to their chests as they begin playing "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Victoria smiles, hearing them play in perfect harmony. "This is beautiful."

Kilo nods as he smiles up at his mother. "My Daddy's the best violin player galaxy!"

Victoria nods as she ruffles the boy's hair. "Right you are, he's good at that and other things."

"Mama, not now, can we just enjoy the concert?"

She nods as she kisses Kilo's forehead. When the concert comes to an end, Kilo is fast asleep in Victoria's lap. She faces Captain Picard to find Anthony standing next to him smiling. "Ready to go?"

Victoria regards Anthony him with agreement as she stands with Kilo in her arms, following Anthony to the turbolift a moment later. Once they reach their quarters, Victoria tucks Kilo in and climbs in with Anthony. She smiles at him and he returns the gesture. When they break from the embrace, Victoria smiles at Anthony.

"Honey, I know you're hiding something from our son. I want to know what?"

"I'm planning the infiltrate the Romulan Star Empire and gather as much information from them and kill as many as I can before leaving their system. Here's how I'll do it. I will send the Fleet of Mortem Abundet to the Romulan Star Empire and let them wreck havoc on the planets, liberating the oppressed, gathering information on Romulan ships and killing as many Romulans as possible. It's payback for their killing the seven hundred plus men, women, and children on Drakta IV during Zentennolist-Romulan Conflict last month."

Victoria grins, but it fades straightaway as she trains her eyes on their sleeping son. "Kilo wouldn't be happy if he knew what you were doing. Not to mention the Federation."

"I've got that covered. I'll tell both sides, those warbirds were apprehended by a renegade Zentennolist sect, the Genta Raiders."

"The Genta Raiders have been eradicated for over a hundred years now."

"The Federation and Romulans don't know that. Thus, we use their ignorance of Zentennolist history to our advantage."

Victoria chuckles as she lies down and gets comfortable. "I love you, the way you think is so beautiful."

He regards her with a kiss as he lies next to her and falls asleep.

…

Stardate: 72209.7 (03/18/2395, 12:58:19)

Starship _Enterprise_, Centriany Family Quarters

Anthony smiles as his son flies out of the room with Victoria in tow. While the two of them are off battling Lt. Worf and his son on the holodeck, Thelorus appears in honeycomb of clear space in front of Anthony's bed and raises his right fist in salute. He trains his eyes on his kid brother and nods as the man lowers his fist, only to sit on the bed next to him.

Upon handing him a purple orb, he speaks, "Kaiser, brother, this is the telecommunication orb, it will allow us to see what our warriors see on the battlefield. Right now they're on the Romulan colony world of Oriveca IV. The Romulans had just taken root on the world, which is inhabited by prewarp Orivecan natives and Zentennolist colonists, armed of course. So, lets get to the action shall we?"

Anthony nods as Thelorus tosses the orb to the air, causing it to glow white and hover in mid-air.

…

Stardate: 72209.8 (03/18/2395, 13:50:52)

Zentennolist Swordsmen Squad 7, Kala Desert, Locale 6-5

The Zentennolist warrior chuckles as he shoves his sword into a Romulan warrior, eliciting a scream and stream of blood to flow from the chest wound. "Pathetic alien, your death brings retribution to the fallen Zentennolist warriors."

As these words escape his lips, three more Romulans charge in disruptors firing. The squadron turns as the disruptor beams fade into their shields with a blue aura. Switching to their T78E Hydroium Rifles, they begin firing, felling the Romulans a moment later. After two hours of trekking and fighting Romulans, they find a village; grey as the surface of the planet they're walking on. The squad leader, Sargent David Isaac, pulls his fist taut to his ears and the squad halts. Straightaway, a golden armored man walks toward them from a nearby pyramid shaped home. Upon second glance, he spots the green dove crested flag of the Zentennolist Empire on his chest.

"En voros Deos, Zentennolist Sargent. I didn't expect a visit from the Zentennolist Imperial Armada. What are doing here?"

"We're here to scavenge information from the Romulans on this planet."

"My friend happens to be a Romulan, he can tell you all you need to know."

Sargent Isaac steps back in shock, he never thought Romulans would consider themselves friends with anyone, seeing as them being xenophobes. Nonetheless, he nods as the man leads him and his squad into the village. They stop moments later at a home with the Romulan Star Empire crest atop it. Upon second glance, he spots the crest atop homes in duo pattern with Zentennolist flagged homes.

Sargent Isaac chuckles as he thinks, _"It surprises me that the Romulans of this planet and the Zentennolists of our Empire live together in harmony on this planet."_

Spotting the Romulan, Sargent Isaac steps forward. "Good evening, I'm Sargent David Isaac of the Zentennolist Imperial Fleet of Mortem Abundet, I wish to gain your knowledge on the Romulan Star Empire's fleets."

"Very well, but my knowledge will only make you not want to go with them all the more. The Romulans possess the ability of their fleets to holocloak and regular cloak. Holocloaking means, they can emulate another alien race's ship, luckily enough when using holocloak, they don't gain the weapons systems of the ship they assume the identity of. Cloaking is another ability the Romulan ships have. While cloaked they can't be seen and there is no detection for them, but they cannot fire their weapons due to all power being diverted to their cloaking field generators. With the holocloak they can't fire either, which can also be a blessing. However, I'm certain that the Zentennolist Empire would have counter measures for this."

"The cloaking no, but Holocloaking, yes. We have security codes that are sent via the ship's computers to and from the Infinite Sacrifice that change every minute that are used to identify our ships in our fleets. I trust you won't leak this information. Better yet, come with us."

"I don't see why not."

Sargent Isaac mentally slaps himself as he thinks, _"I can't believe I just revealed the Zentennolist security tactics, to a Romulan no less. No matter, I'll take care of him so he's not a threat."_

Once outside the village, the squadron throws the Romulan to the ground, aiming their guns at the man as he stands. A small scream echoes on the horizon as the man falls prey to hydronium rifle fire.

Sargent Isaac trains his eyes on his men as the Romulan body vanishes in yellow particles. "Men, our mission is complete. Kaiser Centriany, did you hear the information the Romulan spoke?"

"I did, this complicates things abit, but nonetheless continue with your missions."

"Yes, Kaiser, as you wish."

As the orb fades into Thelorus' robes he turns to his brother. "En voros Deos, brother. I must get back."

"Very well, En voros Deos."

As Thelorus vanishes in white light, Anthony smiles, his plan to infiltrate the Romulan Star Empire with reverse engineering Romulan vessels is working without fail. He only hopes the Romulans never find out.

…

Stardate: 72327.8 (04/30/2395, 15:31:40)

Starship _Enterprise_, Centriany Family Quarters

Anthony yawns as he awakens from a well needed rest. He double takes upon finding Kilo on his chest smiling at him. Upon grabbing the child into his arms, he sits up and sets the still smiling boy in his lap.

Kilo beams up at him a moment and his smile fades into a blank expression as he speaks, "Dad, you're not killing anyone are you? You'd never harm innocent people would you, like the Romulans did?"

Anthony sighs at his son's question. He knows of the past months raids on the Romulan Star Empire with the Fleet of Mortem Abundet. He however, resolves not to tell his son directly. "Kilo, all I have done the past month is watch over the operations of a Special Ops Fleet. Their mission was to infiltrate the Romulan Star Empire with our reverse engineering Romulan warbirds and glean from them as much information as possible before shadowspacing back to the Zentennolist Empire and destroying the fleet with Z57U Carriers."

Kilo nods as he hugs his father. "Okay, Daddy, I believe you. Just promise me this, that you won't put your life at risk."

Anthony returns the boy's hug as he nods. "I promise, Kilo, that I never put mine or any one's lives at risk for the prosperity of the Zentennolist Empire."

The boy nods as he yawns and falls asleep in his father's embrace. Anthony looks up to find Victoria smiling at him. As she walks over, she chuckles, only to sit next to her husband.

"Wow, I can't believe how well you can lie to your son about your true dealing in this covert operation you're having your Special Operations, the Mortem Abundet perform."

Anthony chuckles as he kisses his wife. "Over three hundred years of life my wife, over three hundred years of life. He doesn't need to know. It's a matter of Zentennolist Protocol Alpha, protect the Zentennolist Empire and her people under any and all costs."

"Including deceit, to your own son nonetheless?"

"I said anything didn't I? I will do anything to protect my son, including lie to him, if it protects him."

"I know…..I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"We are dear, we are."He


	5. The New Alliance

Stardate: 77526.9 (07/11/2400, 20:17:12)

Starship Enterprise, The Bridge

Anthony and his family smile as they stand with Captain Picard who rests in his chair separating the leader on his right from his family to his left. Captain Picard turns to Anthony and smiles. The Enterprise now stands firm as a flagship in the Zentennolist Capital Fleet of Righteous Cause. Years have passed since the first encounter with the Zentennolists. These years of contact have dealt the alliance of the Zentennolist Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. Anthony strolls toward the viewer as Praetor Neros and Klingon Commander Kaa'lak appear on screen.

"Praetor Neros, Klingon Commander Kaa'lak how are your fleets?"

The Romulan and Klingon both regard the Zentennolist leader with respect as each begin to speak in turn.

"All Romulan warbirds and birds-of-prey are ready for battle."

"Our birds of prey are ready as well, we await your orders."

He nods as the beeping of an incoming transmission reaches his ears.

"Kaiser, we're receiving a transmission from an unidentified Zentennolist vessel."

"Patch them through, Geordi."

"Yes, Kaiser."

Straightaway, a pale-skinned woman appears on screen. "Kaiser Centriany, I'm surprised to see such a huge fleet accompanying the Zentennolist Imperial Fleet."

"Indeed, what is your message?"

"I am of the Norfire Sect of the Zentalis."

"Very well, why have you contacted the Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet?"

The woman chuckles as an image of a pitch black world appears. When the image fades, she speaks, "We have conquered countless worlds and with your fleet we will be invincible. Your fleet will be ours, surrender!"

Before Anthony can speak, Kilo bursts forth in front of him, anger surging through him as his body turns white with the Consummate Master State. "We will not surrender our fleet to you! You have committed an affront by your very proclamation. You shall die this day, I promise you."

"Kilo?" Anthony begins, worry enveloping ghost voice.

Kilo's eyes glow white with rage as he banishes the woman's face, returning to the Klingon and Romulan fleet commanders. "Romulan and Klingon Commanders, burn her ship and lock onto and destroy all military forces on the planet below!"

The Romulan and Klingon Commanders nod as thousands of torpedoes and photons rain down on the ship, decimating it straightaway. The instant the Romulan and Klingon ships encompass the planet, fire rains down on the south half, incinerating all on the surface. Kilo faces his father as his body returns to normal. "Now that's finished, they are no longer a threat to our peace."

"Kilo, don't you think that was a bit extreme?" Picard asks, earning the child's stare straightaway.

"I will do anything necessary to keep our peace and keep everyone safe in the Zentennolist Allied Directorate. The Zentennolist Allied Directorate was formed by the combination of the Romulan Star Empire, Klingon Empire, the Federation, and the Zentennolist Empire. Those who threaten us must be destroyed! Captain do you remember the Romulan-Zentennolist Conflict of 2392? My best friends and their parents were killed! I won't allow another war as long as the Zentennolist Allied Directorate stands!"

"I understand you're upset, but destroying a planet's military base will only start a war, what you say you're trying to prevent."

"So be it! These, Zentalis, will...will not stand a chance against the combined might of the Zentennolist Allied Directorate."

"Kilo, I beg you to see reason. Revenge only makes war all the more senseless. Would you willingly put the Enterprise at risk?"

"You humans are all the same, you never think outside of the little boxes you trap yourselves in. We Zentennolists are of a higher class than that. I assure that the Klingons could attest to this. Am I right, Lt. Worf?"

The Klingon nods. "Yes Kilo, you are right, the Zentennolists are well known for their different fighting styles and vast, damaging surprise attacks. When the Romulans attacked the Zentennolists, what, Captain, happened that made the Romulans surrender their forces only days after the attack?"

The captain sighs as he faces the child. It surprises him that a sweet child, a friend of his, could, in an instant become something he couldn't recognize. Maybe this is what Kilo meant when you have a powerful position but are still too weak to save those you love most. Maybe this is why he was the forefront of starting the Alliance they all now shared. Captain Picard is shaken from his thoughts, by Kilo tugging on his red shirt.

"Captain Picard, what is the answer to Lieutenant Worf's question?"

Picard faces the child, a scowl immanent on his features. His face falls silent of emotion as he answers. "You threatened the Romulan Star Empire with total war and your fleet out numbered them three to one in your encounter."

"Captain, Kaiser Centriany, we have a problem," Geordi begins, "five Romulan war-birds are entering our current space from behind the planet." Geordi pales upon spotting Praetor's Neros' fleet vanishing off the viewer. "Kaiser, Captain, Praetor Neros' fleet has vanished!"

"What? GET US OUT OF HERE! NOW! All Zentennolist and Klingon Cruisers warp 9.73! MOVE OUT!"

Straightaway, the Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet of Zentennolist Cruisers and Klingon Birds-of-Prey are swallowed by the void in blue light. Kilo growls as he turns to his father.

"I told you we should have warped to and burned their homeworld during the Romulan-Zentennolist Conflict, but you didn't listen!"

"Son, calm down. Doing that would forsake our alliance with the Federation. You didn't tell the Romulans of all the Zentennolist controlled systems did you?"

Kilo shakes his head as he speaks, "The only systems the Romulans know of are the Korael system and the Ozralien system."

Anthony regards his son with agreement as a man clad in purple robes appears on the viewer beside the Klingon Commander.

He flashes his silver eyes as he speaks, "En voros Deos...brother."

Anthony chuckles as the voice hovers on his ears. "En voros Deos, General Thelorus Vadorsenee, report."

"We can't detect the Romulan ships, I pray they haven't followed us into warp space."

"Indeed, brother. Though should they, they will face over six hundred ships of this fleet and any Zentennolist-Federation ships on the other side of this warp tunnel."

"I don't understand, Kaiser. Why would the Romulans betray us, knowing we have the capability of destroying their homeworld?"

Lt. Worf stands beside Anthony, anger in his eyes. "Permission to speak, General?"

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Worf."

"The Romulans don't care about death. They see it as a celebration to die in battle. It's a great honor for them."

"A great honor," Thelorus pauses as he faces his brother, who speaks in turn,

"Worf, are you serious, really? Great, this is perfect; we allied with a race that finds honor in death!

Lt. Worf turns to the fuming Zentennolist leader, intent on telling him of his folly in trusting the Romulans, but decides against it. "Kaiser, what will your next plan of action be?"

"First, we will get the fleets to a safe location within Zentennolist space, from there I'll have to see how our luck pans out."

A sigh escapes Anthony's lips, he didn't expect the Romulans to betray his trust. He realizes now that he should have listened to Lieutenant Worf's advice. "Better yet, retreat to Federation space. All cruisers engage warp drives at Warp 9.73."

"Yes, sir."

...

Stardate: 77528.65 (07/12/2400, 11:39:41)

Anthony sighs in relief as his fleet appears in blue light in Federation space. A smile illuminates his face upon spotting a blue planet encompassed by twenty ships. He turns to Geordi, requesting their location by his very glance.

"Geordi, report, where are we?"

"Federation Base 789-3, Kaiser. We are being hailed by the _U.S.S Independence_."

"Patch them through, Geordi."

Straightaway, a chocolate skinned man appears on the viewer. "Greetings, Kaiser Centriany, I am General James Colestien. To what do we owe the presence of the Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet?"

Anthony regards the human general with admiration as he speaks, "We were in open space when we received a transmission from an unidentified Zentennolist vessel that declared war on my fleet. My son ordered the Romulan and Klingon fleets to destroy it and once this was accomplished, we detected a small Romulan warbird fleet uncloaking from behind the planet. To make matters worse, the Romulan fleet of our own cloaked themselves as well. Not wishing to stay to see what would unfold, we engaged warp drives and left for Federation space. We wish to stay and negotiate what our next plan of action is."

"Very well, Kaiser Centriany. Welcome to Federation Base 789-3."

Anthony nods as the General's face vanishes revealing the planet and the five Federation vessels orbiting the celestial body. He turns to Captain Picard, determination decorating his countenance. "Captain, you, Lt. Worf, my son, General Vadorsenee, myself, and Klingon Commander Kaa'lak will enter the base to speak with the Federation General." He turns to face Commander Riker and Shanika who are now facing him, and continues, "Number One, you and Shanika have the bridge of the _Enterprise_ and control of the Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet."

Both nod as the Klingon Commander appears beside Anthony in a cloud of white particles and the others gather around him, only to vanish in a cloud of blue light a moment later.

…

Lt. Worf nods as they appear in white light in the Federation briefing room. He turns to Anthony to find him and General Vadorsenee smiling at the Federation General, introducing themselves. With introductions out of the way, they sit at the rectangular table in front of them with the Generals and Anthony at the left side of the table while Lt. Worf, Captain Picard, and Kilo rest at the right side.

General James Colestien regards Anthony with concern as he speaks, "So, the Romulans betrayed you did they, Kaiser?"

"Indeed, I should have listened to Lt. Worf and not allied with them. I also should have followed my son's advice and destroyed their homeworld when I had the chance."

The general chuckles as he nods. "Yes, the Romulans are untrustworthy, you should have listened to Lieutenant Worf, he was right. I am right in guessing that threatening them with total war didn't work?"

Anthony shakes his head. "I should have sent the Fleets of Mercy and Retribution to destroy that planet as soon as we left the system. I wouldn't be worried of the Romulans any longer, but then I'd have you guys to content with and I don't want that and neither does my son. So, here we sit, wondering what to do next. All due respect General, the whole reason I haven't destroyed the Romulans is due to my son and I now seeing the _Enterprise_ and her crew as an extended part of our family. As such, I couldn't cause them harm. I respect their mission and their views. If it means not making war on the Romulans, so be it."

The general regards Anthony with an empathic glance. He knows why the Zentennolist leader is so adamant about wishing the Romulans' destruction seeing as they were the reason for the Romulan-Zentennolist conflict that killed hundreds of Zentennolist men, women, and children. War would be one way, but it would only result in more bloodshed.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Stardate: 87705.03 (09/15/2410, 08:03:46)

Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet, Federation Starship _Enterprise_, The Bridge

Zentennolist-Federation Base 908.3, Gamma Quadrant, Zentennolist Imperial Space

Anthony chuckles as he and his family form from a rainbow of light onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_. He smiles as they halt beside Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who turns to them and regards the blue armored Zentennolist leader with respect as he stands at attention.

"En voros Deos, Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany. The Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet is ready and awaiting your orders."

"At ease, Captain. Old friend, Captain Picard, how many times must I say this; we are of the same rank in Zentennolist hierarchy. You're crew is in the Zentennolist Imperial Circle, my warriors and your crewmen salute us. We don't have to stand at attention for each other, that isn't necessary. Any way, what have you to report?"

"Nothing Kaiser, nothing as of yet."

"Sir," Geordi begins, alertness seasoning his voice, "Our sensors are picking up six Romulan warbirds uncloaking on the starboard and port sides."

"On screen."

Anthony chuckles mentally, he didn't expect the Romulan Star Empire to come knocking in his own Imperial Space considering the treaty he'd signed with them ten years ago stating that all Romulan vessels (save for those the Zentennolists reverse engineered) were to be destroyed upon entering Zentennolist or Zentennolist shared Federation space, and vice versa with Zentennolist vessels entering Romulan space. He lets out a sigh of relief as his younger brother appears on screen.

"En voros Deos, Captain Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_ and Kaiser Premier Executor Anthony Centriany of the Zentennolist Allied Directorate Fleet. You've nothing to fear, these Romulan warbirds are under Zentennolist control. We've reverse engineered them, something you _humans_ had quite a taste for in your infancy as a species. Nonetheless, welcome to the Zentennolist Empire, Gamma Quadrant!"

Picard casts a confused glance at Anthony. _"Could it be that these Zentennolists were able to defeat a power that had caused a plenty of bloodshed for the Alpha Quadrant and not even told a soul about it? Were they able to defeat a power that the Federation couldn't for years? Even more troubling is how they managed to obtain Romulan warbirds and 'reverse engineer' them as he said. This is troubling indeed."_

Anthony claps Picard's shoulder as he turns to the Zentennolist leader, catapulted from his thoughts. "Captain, I know what you're thinking and yes, the Zentennolist-Dominion War of 2178 was a deadly one. After three years of death and fighting, my father, Kaiser Premier Executor Alexander Centriany saw the Dominion as a threat long before the Dominion War started. So, here's what he did: covert operations, infiltrating the enemy behind enemy lines. He even had a unique sector of my people known as the Armati Bellatórum. They had the ability to assume the form of Dominion leaders. My father was quite cunning, putting Zentennolists in power disguised as Dominion to further the Zentennolist Empire's own goals, dominating the Gamma Quadrant, removing the tyrant known as the Dominion. I'm ashamed to say how my father actually ended the Dominion War. He used biological weaponry and purged the Dominion from Gamma Quadrant. With the Dominion and it's threat vanished, my father reseeded those planets with the original life forms untainted by the Dominion's savage rule."

Picard nods as he faces the viewer, revealing the Zentennolist controlled Romulan warbird fleet. He chuckles as he examines the huge tubular weapons mounted under the wings of the warbirds. He turns to Anthony, surprise on his features. "What did you refit them with?"

"The newest Zentennolist technology my friend. TX98-R Photon EMP Ionization Rail Cannons; these are very powerful weapons, Captain Picard. I plan to have them fitted on all Zentennolists vessels before we leave this sector. The TX98-R is roughly the same as the TX-80 Photon Rail Cannon, except it can be fired five times per 30 minutes of charge time. One firing, disables the entire ship that it hits, the rest of the hits, which come from either the Photon Cannons and Phase torpedoes, or the TX98-R will finish off the enemy ship in question. Pure bred war machines, Captain, capable of many things that the Romulans wouldn't even dream of. I assure you Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the Romulan Star Empire has sown its last seed, if they enter Zentennolist space, they will met by ten Zentennolist-Romulan warbirds, which will be cloaked and will eviscerate their fleet. As of today, these warships will be stationed at all Federation and all Zentennolist-Federation star bases. We Zentennolists get kind of paranoid when it comes to protecting our people. There will be five Zentennolist-Romulan warbirds stationed at each base to accompany any Federation and Zentennolist ships already there."

"Kaiser, if I may," Lt. Worf begins, "it sounds like you're preparing for war."

He chuckles as he turns to his Klingon friend. "Better to be prepared for a threat and not be threatened, than to be threatened and not be prepared. The Zentennolist Empire learned that when we first fought the Dominion. If we ever come across these Borg, as I heard Captain Picard tell my son of his ventures against these aliens last night, we will be ready. We will strike at the heart of the Borg should they even enter Zentennolist space."

Captain Picard sighs as he feels a tug at his pants. He turns to find Kilo smiling at him. He kneels to the boy's height, only to be hugged tight and upon release, the child speaks, "Captain Picard, come with me."

Picard nods as he leaves the bridge in Commander Riker's hands. Once in the hallway, a white light enshrouds Kilo and Captain Picard. When it fades, they are nowhere to be seen.

…

A white light winks into existence inside Captain Picard's quarters. When it fades, Kilo and Captain Picard are found on the sofa of the room. Kilo giggles as he crawls into Captain Picard's lap and smiles up at him.

"Captain Picard, I could tell you needed to relax from all of what my father just said. Why don't we play a game of chess? I'm really good, Captain, you wanna play?"

Captain Picard chuckles at the child's innocence and attempt to calm his nerves. He nods, earning him a hug.

Upon release, Kilo materializes a 3D chessboard and smiles as it hovers in between them.

The captain chuckles as board continues to float. He regards Kilo with a smile, holding the white king chess piece in his hand. "I'll take white and you take black, okay?"

Kilo regards the Captain with agreement and they begin playing. As Kilo moves his third pawn into position, he speaks, "I'm sorry about what my grandfather did. He shouldn't have been so conniving in his military tactics."

Captain Picard chuckles as he moves his pawn to take Kilo's as he rebuttals, "Kilo, you shouldn't dwell on your grandfather's mistakes. You should be a better person and learn from them. Is your father like your grandfather in his military tactics?"

Kilo shakes his head as he moves another of his pieces, taking the Captain's rook in the process. "I don't know really. I ask him and he doesn't really tell me what his military tactics are. I don't think he wants me to know what's really going on. I think, he thinks that I'll think bad of him if he tells me…but...that's not true. He's my father and I love him no matter what he could have done. He does everything he can to protect me after all."

Picard nods as he moves another piece, only to place his hand to his chin in thought. "I think your father just doesn't want to frighten you, that's all. Even though you've been through a lot with him, he doesn't want to tell you the details. I believe it's to protect you so to speak."

Kilo regards Captain Picard with agreement as they finish their game in silence.


End file.
